2 Broke Powerpuff Girls
2 Broke Powerpuff Girls is a crossover between 2 Broke Girls and the Powerpuff Girls. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 17 (43): [[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']]. Summary Two of the Powerpuff Girls (Bubbles and Buttercup) find themselves working at a diner. References *New York City's Times Square *''Whitney'''' '' *''2 Broke Girls'''' '' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' Characters 'Heroines' *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup 'Villains' *"Him" *Mojo Jojo *Gangreen Gang (appeared on TV screen) **Ace **Grubber **Lil' Autro 'Other Characters' *Customer *Audience *Craig McCracken (appears outside the TV screen) Transcript Narrator: Girls... Utonium... cartoon pandemonium. These were the ingredients for the perfect cartoon. And the head honchos added an extra ingredient to the concoction: permanent hiatus. (BOOM!) Now, Bubbles and Buttercup are completely broke, and working at a diner. They are... 2 BROKE POWERPUFF GIRLS! Blossom's doing great by the way. (Title card: 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls) Buttercup: Ugh, I hate being a waitress! Bubbles: Because of the hours? Buttercup:' '''Because I have no fingers! Why do we take these jobs? ("Him" appears.) '"Him": (effeminate voice) Because you squandered all your money! (demonic voice) '''And now you work for "Him!" (Scene zooms to some old guy.) "Him": (effeminate voice) No, not him "Him,"' 'me ''"Him!" Ugh, this never gets easy. ("Him" disapears.) '''Customer': Hey, uh, small flying child! Get me a burger, medium-medium rare. (Buttercup prepares the burger and hands it to the customer.) Customer: I said medium-medium rare! This is medium-medium-''medium''-rare! (Buttercup gets angry.) Bubbles: Buttercup, let it go. Buttercup: You're right, I'll let it go... into space!! (Buttercup punches the customer into space.) Don't come back without a tip! ("Him" appears.) "Him": (demonic voice) You're fired! '''(effeminate voice) Thank you, come again! ("Him" bites into the burger and disapears.) (scene cuts to apartment) '''Buttercup: Now we're broke and jobless! Bubbles: We could always go out of Blossom, she's made a fortune as a motivational speaker. (Scene cuts to theater.) Blossom: And what's the key to success? Crowd: Never stop blossoming. Blossom: Never stop blossoming, very good people! (scene cuts back to apartment) Buttercup: We told Blossom we could do this on our own and we're not going back to her! Bubbles: Don't worry, I have a plan. And all it needs is a big cup of sugar. (scene cuts to Time Square. Man drops coin in a cup.) Bubbles: A quarter! Hurray! Buttercup: How much is rent? (Bubbles pulls out a calculator and starts doing math.) Bubbles: 5,200 quarters. (Bubbles and Buttercup start weeping.) (The two girls get kicked out.) Mojo Jojo: You have not paid your rent, therefore you will be evicted! Eviction costs are at the price you'll pay when your rent is not paid to me, Mojo Jojo, your landlord, who invested much money wisely and bought real estate with a loaner chief with a 30-year rate streak of 4.2! (Slams door.) Buttercup: GREAT! We're broke, jobless, AND living under a billboard for Whitney! Bubbles: Well, it can't get any worse! (The "Whitney: Half of all Sitcoms end in Cancellation," billboard gets replaced with a billboard that says "Blossom into Blossom: On Sale Now!") Buttercup: Fine. (Gets dragged by Bubbles.) Blossom: Pfft! Just another puff piece. Well, look who came crawling back!! Buttercup: I was dragged. Bubbles: We need money! Blossom: Have you tried working? Buttercup: These pupils aren't drawn big for effects, sister! It's from the lack of sleep! Blossom: Very well, just admit it that I was right and you need me. Buttercup: Fine, you were right. Can we have money now?! Blossom: I'll do you one better: I'll give you a job at my master Blossom empire. I've got a record label, a TV show, a petting zoo, and... (Scene cuts back to the diner.) ...a diner. So, good luck, girls! (Blossom heads back to the industry.) Buttercup: Great, we're back where we started... Bubbles: Yay! Now we're just broke again! 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls! (The customer lands.) Buttercup: I said not to come back without a tip! Customer: Uh, here you go. (Segment ends.) Trivia *Antagonists: Mojo Jojo and "Him" *Three of the Gangrene Gang (Ace, Grubber and Li'l Arturo) appeared on the TV screen. *Tom Kane, who voiced "Him" and the unseen Narrator, and Tara Strong, who voiced Powerpuff Girl Bubbles in the original series, reprised their respective roles. *This sketch is similar to, which include: *#Keeping Up with the Carcrashians *#Beauty Tips with Megan Fox *#Build-a-Bieber *#[[Cliffordfield|'Cliffordfield']] *#[[Big Time Rushmore|'Big Time Rushmore']] *#[[MAD vs. Wild|'MAD vs. Wild']] *#[[Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Zeke and Lex Luthor']] *#[[Mouse M.D.|'Mouse M.D.']] *#[[Duck|'Duck']] *#[[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney']] *#[[Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Yo Gagga Gagga!']] *#¡AY Carly! *#[[Two and a Half Man|'Two and a Half Man']] (newer style) *#[[Are You Karate Kidding Me?|'Are You Karate Kidding Me?']] *#[[The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']] *#MAD Ask the Celebrity *#[[Law & Ogre|'Law & Ogre']] (newer style) *#[[Not a Fan a Montana|'Not a Fan a Montana']] (original version) *#[[TwiGH School Musical|'TwiGH School Musical']] *#[[RiOa|'RiOa']] (original version) *#[[Super 80's|'Super 80's']] (original version) *#[[Captain America's Got Talent|'Captain America's Got Talent']] (original version) *#[[Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Tater Tots & Tiaras']] (newer style) *This is the 23rd segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. *Bubbles and Buttercup, two of the Powerpuff Girls, were broke for the entire MAD parody, except for the quarter they got in New York City's Times Square and the tip they got at the end. *5,200 quarters divided by four equals $1,300. *Buttercup says they can not take things as they don´t have fingers, but in the original series, the girls can hold things, not having fingers apparently. *One of the more bizarre designs that have the characters in this short, is that the girls have noses, knowing that they do not have noses originally, otherwise, is that they have replaced the Him´s crab claws by a mechanical claws. Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts